Hub's Story
by Fehize
Summary: Hub's life from the moment he opens his eyes to the time of his death. A one pager.Caution: This story... is on the sad side. It might make you cry.


Hub's Story  
by: Fehize

I do not own any MegaMan or any related products, nor claim them as my own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I awaken my eyes for the first time.  
I see things. Large and blurry they are.  
Some things come into focus as I look carefully around me.  
My body refuses to move much, and I can feel some_thing_ kick me on my back.  
I turn around to see a person's small body.  
The body of a child.  
The body of me.  
My twin, Lan.  
I look there at Lan. Yes. Lan.  
I can remember his name.  
Countless words from two wierd and nice sounding voices said his name.  
Called me his twin.  
Me.  
Hub.  
I look at Lan carefully. Studing him.  
He is fast asleep.  
I go ahead and check my surrondings, for it is the first time I have opened my eyes.  
A little set of little furry creatures swing from single point. I open my mouth in happiness, and out comes a little "coon" sound. Tryingly, I aim to reach and touch it, too use my hands for my first noticeable time...  
"Look, honey," said a sweet light voice. "Hub is moving."  
I curiosly move my head around. Who is this voice that I hear nearby? I turn my head to see a person with long brown hair. I aim at another way. Two brown heads.  
One was a taller one with round shining lights.  
The other with long pieces of fabric.  
I aim my small voice at them. "Ohhh." That is all I can say.  
The tall one had a little plushy with some sort of animal. He moved it closer to me, saying little cute words from his mouth.  
Something kicked me again.  
I cried.  
"Lan," said the shorter one. "It isn't nice to kick your brother. He is still young you know."  
Lan cooned. He reached his little hand up and around, then reached forth towards the tall ones glasses. He grabbed them and started to eat them.  
"Lan. Eating my glasses is not a good thing."  
"You should not be teasing your dad like such."  
"They'll grow up to be something great!"  
"Ssh, honey!"  
I looked at the different people staring at me and Lan. So nice they were.  
Yes. They were my mom and dad.

It has been four months with my parents.  
Four wonderous months.  
I have been playing with Lan and my parents, trying to get thier attention as much as I could. I loved having attention, and so did Lan.  
It is a nice and wonderful day outside. The sun is shinning brightly. I see Lan walking clusmisly towards my mom and dad.  
They reached him with open arms. It was the first time he learned how to walk without help, and they were happy.  
They called me over, calling me.  
"Hub! Hub! Come here Hub! Come on! You can do it!" they cheered in unison.  
I carefully placed one foot in front of me. Then another! I was doing it! I kept my eyes focused on Lan. He was over there, looking at me. I opened my mouth...  
Suddenly I felt my chest hurt.  
I gasped.  
I saw the world tilt. I fell down and fell into the green grass.  
It was becoming hard to breath. I could hear my parents voices yelling in the background...

I made my eyes wake up.  
I could see again.  
The pain was gone.  
I was sore, but the pain was gone.  
I glanced around too see people in white uniforms running around. I was inside a little box.  
I cried. I was scared. Where was my twin? Where was Lan?  
There! In front of me! I see my parents!  
What are they doing?  
Why are rain falling down their cheeks?  
Why is the doctor telling them something?  
Where is Lan?  
Where is my twin?  
Why is my mom crying in my dad's arms?  
Why do the nurses show my parents pictures that are black and see through?  
"X-rays," they call them.  
What are they?

The next day, I felt better.  
I moved my arms to check myself.  
Lan wasn't with me.  
I glanced at the white walls surronding me.  
"Good morning...Hub."  
I glanced up. I wasn't in the box anymore. I was in a small white bed with a sharp pointy object in my arm.  
I saw my mom. She seemed tired. Her eyes were red and puffy.  
My dad was there as well. He too had that expression.  
I wondered. What has happened to my brother Lan?  
"Hub," said my mom, grabbing my arms. "We are going to take you home now. Don't worry, you will... see Lan again."  
I smiled.  
Instead of praising me, they seemed sadder.  
Why?

Lan!  
That is who I first saw on the day home from the white building.  
Lan, smiling at me with large eyes and a nice grin.  
I felt good again.

Lan was doing his firsts.  
Lan was walking.  
Lan was running.  
Lan was saying "daddy" and "mommy."  
I was there to. It seemed that I got more love though.  
Why?  
I was young. I won't dissapear.  
They didn't let me run around.  
They didn't let me play.  
They didn't let me see the other children.  
I was forbidden to play outdoors.  
Why?  
My parents are too afraid.  
They run to me and hug me tight. There are always sad expression down upon their faces when that happens.  
I wonder why.

I am five months old now.  
Same as my twin, Lan.  
Mom and dad said in a nice voice that they were going to go and take us to a zoo.  
I was taken by surprised and sent them a giggle and a laugh.  
The zoo! I have heard of that place before!  
A large place with animals, that is what they said.  
They smiled at me again, that sad smile that they always throw at me...  
But I was too happy.  
I was going to go outside!  
Quickly, my parents dressed me up. Up went a little hat, some little clothes, and little pairs of soft boots.  
I played around with the strings.

The drive towards the zoo was neat. I stared outside my window.  
Lots of buildings were passing by me.  
I stared out there in wonder.  
Lan was happy, smiling and being the cute bubbly person that he was supposed to be.  
I kept quite. Smiling, yet quite.

-----------------------

I am now half a year old.  
And my parents seem so sad.  
Sadder than I have seen them before.  
Sadder... than... ever...  
I stare up at the cieling. It was morning. Six 'o clock AM.  
Something woke me up.  
I couldn't explain it.  
A sharp numbness in my chest.  
I brushed it off. Maybe it was the baby food.

I looked around at the other things in my room.  
Lan was, as usual, asleep.  
My mom was making food as I could hear the shuffling of the pots and pans.  
I yawned. Then stopped.  
Something was wrong with me.  
It hurt to move.

My mom picked me up for lunch.  
Carrots and peas.  
I cried.  
Couldn't they tell I was in pain?  
Something hurt from deep inside me.  
Something big.  
But no, my mom was whipping away my tears.  
Daddy was there looking at me.  
They excahnged glances with each other, very carefully.

It is evening. I carefully look around me.  
Ohhh... my body.  
It aches.  
I glanced at Lan. I reahed for him.  
Lan!  
I could feel something wrong!  
Lan was fading from me!  
LAN!  
I cried, my lungs trying to send it screams throughout the room.  
But I couldn't. My lungs refused to breath.  
I gasped for air. It was useless.  
Somehow, Lan knew something was wrong.  
He cried for me, using his strong lungs for me.  
That brought my mom and dad into the room.  
I looked at them, but I was in terrible pain.  
It was impossible to breath! I couldn't! I just couldn't!  
Please help me, I thought. Please!  
As if they could understand my language, they ran to me very swiftly.  
They yelled something to each other in very slurred voices to me.  
What was wrong with me?  
They grabbed me and Lan, and held me tight.  
Quickly, they raced to our car, then drove off.  
I was in my mother's lap with Lan.  
I cried.  
Pain. Deep pain.  
I yelled. It hurt! It hurt more than Lan's playful kicks!  
Those shots at the begining of my life!  
More than my accidental bonk with the door!  
More than... more than last time.  
The last time...  
Last...  
Time...  
Pain was everywhere. I had my eyes tightly shut. The movement of the car only increased my pain.  
Please. Make it end.  
End my suffering.  
Please.  
Who can help me? My parents have looks of pure terror.  
Lan...  
Lan looked at me. Somehow, he new something was terribly wrong.  
Twins.  
Yes. I was a twin to Lan.  
If I let myself go away to blackness, how will I ever see Lan again?  
In my own mind, I stayed determined.  
I wouldn't go away! Not in a million years!  
I had to stay for Lan!But the pain wouldn't let me stay.  
Lan swriled with the colors of the rest of the world.  
So beautiful... those colors...  
I'm...sorry...Lan...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
